Curse of Black Pearl
by Shadow Koga
Summary: The first POTC movie but with a twist and with my OC Tira Kuro  Enjoy reading and please comment.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop thief!" A Port Royal solider yelled. "Sorry can't talk now." Tira replied running into a crowd of people with a green apple in hand. "They put apples out in plain sight what do they except to happen?" She said with a grin taking a bite of the apple. Walking out of the crowded street of people she sat on the barrel next to a ship on the dock. "This is much nicer then running from lame guards." Tira thought to herself taking another bite of the apple. "Pardon me miss but we need that for our ship." The captain of the ship that she was sitting next to said. "My apologize good captain." Tira said standing up. "No trouble miss." The captain told her with a smile as he walked off with the barrel, Tira politely stood there as the ship left and after she threw the apple core into the water.

Tira walked back into the market square maybe she would hear some interesting news. "Oh I heard that James Norrington is planning on proposing to Elizabeth Swan." Tira heard from a group of gossiping women by the drinking pub. "Norrington? That's right there having a ceremony for him becoming Commodore today." She thought

Back at the dock a drowning ship made it's way onto the port with a very, very interesting man stepping onto the dock. "Excuse me, what is your name." A name collector asked. "What do you say to three shillings? And we forget the name." The man said as he handed the collector the three shillings. As Tira walked back to the apple barrel to steal another apple she saw the interesting man. "Well I guess today is my lucky day." Tira said with a smile it wasn't everyday that she felt a sort of excitement when she looked at a random man at the dock. "Excitement is feeling the air." Tira said with a smile "Excuse me miss." A voice said from behind her thinking it was the guard she put the apple in the pack she carried and turned with a very cheerful smile. "Oh I'm sorry sir, but I was just resting from the heat." She said but saw that it was William Turner.

"No need to be formal Miss Kuro." Will said with an equal cheerful smile. "Sorry I thought you were someone else." She said with a hint of embarrassment. "I see you've been stealing again." Will said with a hint of amusement. "You still can't confess yourself to Elizabeth yet." Tira said as a comeback but strike a nerve at Will. "Sorry, I know you have feelings for her, don't worry about it you'll get her one of this days." Tira said cheerfully. Will only smiled as he walked past her into the smithy. "Hope you don't mind, but could I stay her for a while?" Tira asked. "Don't you always?" Will asked as a way to say yes. "Thanks Will."

Will opened the door and both of them saw the donkey that manovered the spinning table was a wreck, clearly somebody had been there and not that Tira would tell but she could see somebody was still there and no it was the sleepy drunk. Will went over to the donkey and gently stroked its nose. "Easy boy." He murmured. Will stood back up walking deeper into the smithy taking his jacket off. "Right where I left you." Seeing the drunken old man still sleeping but he then he turned and notice that the hammer he had used was missed placed "Not where I left you."

Tira was standing next to the sleeping drunk. "You really think you should touch that hat?" She said sarcastically. "Aye you're right he shouldn't touch the hat." A man's voice said coming out of the shadows and putting his sword of Will's hand. Will then looked at Tira then cautiously he turned to face the man who pointed his sword in his face. "You're the one from the dock." Tira said. "You're also the one they're hunting." Will added walking backwords from the man. "The pirate." Will said. "Pirate?" Tira asked with excitement. "You two seem familiar, have I threatened either one of you before?" The man asked with curiosity. "I make it a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates. I can't say for her though." Will told him. "Ah then it would be a shame to put a mark on the both of you're records so if you'll excuse me." The man turned to make a escape Will turned and eyed Tira. "Show time." Tira thought with a gleam in her eyes it had been a while since she had a good fight along side Will. He threw her a sword and took one for himself. "You know what to do." Will said as he step toward the man pointing his sword in his face.

The man had look of amusement. "Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate." The man asked him. "You threatened Miss Swann." Will told him. The man only smirk as he slid his sword across Will's. "Only a little." The man mused as he clashed his sword with Will's and Tira's. "You two know what you're doing, I'll give the two of you that, Excellent form." The man commented. "But how about footwork?" The man eyed the two. "If I step here." The man continued as the steped almost in a cycle and the three clashed swords. "Very good." The man said. "And now I step again." He said again, just repeated the same thing. "Ta" The man said with a satisfied grin walking to the door. Will then threw his sword at the man. "Don't you think that was a bit much?" Tira asked. The man tried to get the sword out of the door but couldn't and eyed the two. "That is a wonderful trick, except once again, you two are between me and my way out." The man told them walking towards Will. "And now you have no weapon." The man told Will. "I wouldn't say that if I were you." Tira warned as she saw Will turn to get the sword that was in the fire. The man had a confused look on his face. "Told you." Tira smirked the man then ran but Tira threw the fire pick at him unfortunately the man caught it with his sword. "I can handle it from here Tira." Will said as he clashed other fire pick with the man's sword. Tira didn't say anything she just relaxed and enjoyed the show. "Who makes all these?" The man asked seeing all the swords. "Her and I do, and we practice with them three hours a day. "You need to find yourself a girl mate, and what of you lass?" The man said with a amusement as Will clashed his sword with his. "Or perhaps the reason you lad practice three hours a day is that you found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said stumpet." The man asked. "No I practice with them so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Anger was in Will's voice as they continued even though Tira knew Will's dislike of pirates she never thought he go this far but surprisingly enough the man he was fighting seemed to be only toying with him.

Jumping down from the bords Will and the man had been fighing on the man pulled out a gun much to Will's dismay. "You cheated." Will said with disbelief. "Pirate." The man replied

Tira then jumped back into the fight guarding Will from the pirate. "Move away." He ordered but she remained firm and steady. "No I won't." Tira said. "Please Move." The man pleaded. "No." Tira said harshly. "I cannot just step aside an watch you escape." Tira told the man. "Listen Lass, this shot is not meant for either of you."

There was body of glass that shattered over the pirate's head as he fell over. Both Will and Tira saw that he was the drunk who had done it looking up at the two with a grin. The Port Royal soldiers busted through the door to the smithy. "There he is! Over there!" One of the soldiers yelp poking the a spear at the man's head. "This isn't good." Tira thought as she saw Norrington. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown." Norrington told the drunken man. "You've assisted in the capture of a fugitive." He continued. "Just doing my civic duty, sir." Mr. Brown replied Will eyed the man, since when did he put his hand in the fight it was both him and Tira that did all the work.

Norrington gave a amused smile. "I trust you will remember this is the day, that Captain Jack Sparrow almost got away. Take him away." Norrington ordered. "Wait sir what about this thief?" Of a the guards asked. "What thief?" He asked before seeing Tira standing though. "Oh Miss Kuro stealer of almost anything pricefull in the port, very well take her as well." Norrington said with a grin. She eyed Will but he just let her be taken along with Jack Sparrow. "This is not good at all." Tira thought to herself.

She let herself be dragged into the jail along with the pirate Jack Sparrow. "This is a outrage, I'm no pirate, a thief maybe, but still not a pirate." Tira roared at the guard who just walked away. "If it helps to do that continue but you do realize they not going to let you out of here?" Jack sparrow asked. "Great you're awake." Tira said sitting down against the sail wall. "Tell me how does one such as yourself get stuck in here?" Jack asked. "Not by what you might be thinking, I only stole a apple from a barrel… okay I stole something from Norrington. "Stealing, you know love that's a trait of a pirate." Jack said with a smile. "You're telling me." Tira said putting her head on the wall. "Come on doggie, come and get the juicy bone." A man from the other sail said to the jail dog. "You can keep doing that for ever and the dog is never go to move." Jack told them. "Oh excuse us if we haven't resigned ourself to the gallows just yet." The man told him and Jack gave a amused smirk before laying his head on the rail. "I'm never going to get out of here" Tira thought.

"Miss did you hear the pirate that saved you is in jail now, along with the thief of Port Royal, fancy that now you won't have to worry anymore." The maid said going out the door leaving Elizabeth to sleep. "Pirate and thief I wonder if this has anything to do with the meldallion?" Elizabeth asked, as the candel was mysteriously blown out

Will was working on a sword at the smithy when he felt the uneven force that hung in the air he went to the window and open it to see the jail dog running and off the cost was a alarming ship that had come for something of great value. "Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Elizabeth father asked Norrington. "No, no she hasn't." He told the man while walking on the dock late at night.

"She's had a very tireing day." He said. Norrington heard fire and ducked both of them "Cannon fire!

"I know those guns." Jack said to himself as he stood up from where he was sitting and saw cannon fire destroying Port Royal. "What is it?" Tira asked seeing him standing up. "It's the Pearl, love." Jack told her. "The Black Pearl? I've heard stories that she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years and never leaves any survivors." The prisoner from the next sail said. "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" Jack asked. The man looked at Tira curisily. "Why are you looking at me?" Tira asked. "He's looking at the bag love." Jack told her. "Forget it besides even if I wanted to, I couldn't escape." Tira told them and causing Jack to look at her. "Besides I'm leaving on the next ship out of here." After Tira said that there was a blast of cannon fire that hit the sail wall but not the one she was in. "Good luck in making sails dearie." The now freed prisnors mocked as they escaped. "Keep you're head up love, you'll see we'll make it out of here." Jack said jumping down from the ledge and going to the bone on the ground. "What are you going to do with that thing?" Tira asked. "Shush, you'll see." Jack said before whistling to the dog. "Come on, doggy, it's just you and old Jack come on." A smile graced Jack's lips. "Come on you mangy rotten flee bitten cure." As soon as Jack said those words the dog ran away. "Oh good one, now we'll never get out of here." Tira said. There was a sudden thud and the guard watching the sails fell over dead and two fierce pirates came down the stairs. "Aye wait this ain't the armory." One of them said. "Well, look what we have here, Twigg, Captain Jack Sparrow." He said. "And's a lass come mere girl." The man said, Tira had no choice but to go to the bars and stand next to Jack. "First we mutiny you on that godforsaken island and now you're in jail." The man told Jack. "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." After Jack said those words the man put his hand around Jack's throat. "So there is a curse, that's interesting." The man took his hand away. "You no nothing of misery." After that the two walked back up stairs. "You couldn't have threaten them for a way out?" Tira asked Jack. "Believe me love if I could have I would have."


	2. Chapter 2

The jail seem to be the safest place in Port Royal as Elizabeth was being taken by two gruesome pirates to the ship that awaited just outside the cove and the pirates on that ship where some of the most dangerous pirates every, and the only thing they wanted was the gold Melldalian that hung around Elizabeth's neck. Bring her aboard Elizabeth saw the captain of the ship with a monkey screaching as he climbed onto his shoulder. "ID din't know we were taken on captives." One of the pirates said. "She's the one the captain wanted." One of them told the pirate. "What is the meaning of this?" Elizabeth asked only get hit in the proccess. "You will speak when spoken too." The Pirate told her harshly holding his hand to her face the captain held the pirate's wrist. "And ye will not lay a hand on those under my watch." The captain told the man. "Aye, sir." The pirates said.

"My apologies, miss." He told Elizabeth. "Captain Barbossa, I am here becaues you want the meldallian then take the thing and let me go." Elizabeth told him. "Aye Miss but it is much more then just be taking the meldallian, and we're naught but humble pirates sorry to say I won't be letting ye go that easily." Barbossa said with amusment in his voice. "Very well." Elizabeth said as she walked to the side of the ship taking the meldallian off and holding it to the side of the ship. "I'll drop it." She told them and they all stood in fear. "Me holds are bursting with swag and that bit of shine matters to us? why?" Barbossa asked. "IT's what you've been searching for, I recognize this ship from my dreams, from my childhood." Elizabeth told him. "Did you, now?" Barbossa asked. "Fine then I guess if it is really worthless there's no point in me keeping it." She said loosening her grip and the chain slithered down her hand. "No she can't." One of the pirates said as the approached her giving Elizabeth a amused smirk on her face. Barbossa was the one who stepped towards her with a chuckle. "You have a name missy?" He asked her as she gripped the meldallian to her. "Elizabeth Turner, I'm a maid in the governor's household." She told him and Barbossa turned to his crew. "Miss Turner." He told them getting mummbles of joy from the crew. Barbossa turned around facing her once more. "How does a maid own a trinket such as that?" Barbossa asked her, Elizabeth had a frighten look on her face. "Family heirloom perhaps?" Barbossa added. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." She told him harshly. "Very well hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Barbossa said as he held out his hand for the meldallian, she handed him the gold and Barbossa gave it to the monkey that road on his shoulder. "Our bargin?" She asked but got no answer as Barbossa walked off. The pirate barked orders for casting off. Elizabeth followed Barbossa. "Wait. You haved take me to shore!" She told him. "First, your return to shore was not part of our agreement, so I must do nothng, welcome aboard the Black Pearl Miss Turner." Barbossa told her before walking off.

The next morning, Will found himself lying on the streets of Port Royal. When he came to he looked to see if the ship that took Elizabeth was still there but it was not to be found.

"The've taken her, the've taking Elizabeth." Will told the guards. "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." One of them said. The guard took Will by the arm. "We have to hunt them down, we must save her." Will told Norrington. "And where do you propose we start?" Elizabeth father asked. "IF you have information concerning my daughter, please share it." He begged only Will looked down he didn't even know what the pirates came here for. "That Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Black Pearl." A Guard said "Metioned it is more what he did." Another said. "Ask him where it its, he could lead us to it." Will pleaded. "No. the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow along with that thief locked in that cell ergo neither one of them are allies." Norrington told Will who had a displeased look on his face. "Governor we will establish their most likely course." Norrington told Governor Swann. "That's not good enough!" Will told them with rage in his voice. "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor, you are just a blacksmith." Norrington said walking over to Will. "And this is not the moment for rash actions, do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." Norrington said showing Will the way out.

Back in the Cell Jack was still trying to get the cell open along with Tira who was traceing cycle with the pocket knife she had stolen from another guard. There was a sound of the door being opened and Jack let go of the bone he was using to ply the door open and fell into the dust. Tira looked down at the pirate then back to see Will was walking down the jail's stairs. "You, sparrow." Will said as Jack looked up at him. "You are familiar with that ship, The Black Pearl?" Will asked. "I've heard of it." Jack replied. "Where does it make berth?" Will asked. "Where does it make berth? Have you nto heard the stories?" Jack asked laying his heard back he contiuned. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an Island that cannont be found, except by those who already know where it its." Jack told Will sitting up and facing him. "The ship's real enough?" Will asked. "Of course the ships real enough." Tira said with amusment. "Where is it then?" Will asked. "Why asked me?" Jack asked with amusement. "Becaues you're a pirate." Will replied. "And you, along with this charming lass want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked. "Hey you know I only want to get out of this boring port." Tira told him. "Of course love, but back to my original point." Jack told her. "I will never become a pirate!" Will told him harshly. Jack didn't say anything. "They took Miss Swann." Will said eyeing Jack harshly. "Oh so it is that you've found a girl, I see, well, if you're willing to do it and brave it alone go on, but I see it no profit in it for me mate." Jack told him. "I can get you two out of here." Will told him. "How's that the keys run off and if you're implying the lass's knive here it won't work I've tried it with the bone." Jack told Will. "I helped build these cells." Will told him. "These are half-pin barrel hinges." He continued taking a piece of wood and heaving it to the locks, "With the right leverage and the poper application of strength the door will left free." Will finished and Jack eyed him curiously. "What's you'er name." He asked "Will Turner." Will told him. "That's be short for William I imagined good strong name, no doupt named after you're father aye?" Both Tira and Will eyed him curiously. "Well Mister Turner I change my mind if you can free me and and…" Jack was cut off by Tira. "Tira Kuro." Tira told Jack. "And Tira then I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass, Do we have an accord?" Jack asked. Will shook his hand. "Agreed, now get us out." Jack told him and Will plyed the door open with the plank and the door came off and the two came out. "Hurry someone would have heard that." Will told them. "Not without my effects." Jack told him while grapping his sword, gun and hat.

The three of them made there way to the docks where the ships where. "Where going to steal the ship?" Will asked. "You're asking a pirate if he's going to steal? If it were me this would be childs play." Tira told him with a grin. "Commandeer, love, and we're going to commandeer the ship." Jack told them while pointing to the ship the Port Royal soilders where loading. "One question about your business, boy or there's no use going how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked him. "I'd die for her." Will told him. Tira smirked while going to sneak on the ship. "Oh good no worries then. Jack replied going after Tira to sneak aboard the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't we follow Tira?" Will asked. "She's a thief isn't she?" Jack asked as he lefted a boat over himself and headed for the water leaving Will to carried thet lower end. The two walked deeper into water. "This is either madness or brilliance." Will said with disbelief. "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack replied after that Will got his foot stuck in a crate and continued walking with the thing on. Tira who was already on board saw the barrel that was connected to the crate laughed Will could be so clumsy. Tira though down a rope and Jack and Will climbed it to board the ship. "Thanks Tira." Will said climbing abourd. "Firgured it was the least I could do, after all getting on this ship was a piece of cake." Tira said with a smile. "Aye love you are remarkable." Jack commented.

Tira remained where she was while Jack and Will went to face the crew. "Eveyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Jack commanded. "Aye! Avast." Will said trying to sound as threating as Jack but failed with a group of crew members laughing and a weird look from Jack. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men." The captain of the ship told the two. "Son, I'm captain Jack Sparrow." Jack told the captain while holdng a gun to his nose. "Savvy?" Tira was standing by the mast pole. "He's dramatic for a pirate but he does have style." Tira thought watching as the two pushed the soliders into boats that made there way back to the port. Tira looked over to the port and saw Norrington "Try getting me now." Tira thought to herself while hearing "Sparrow and Turner have taken the Dauntless!" Although she didn't give it much thought considering how funny this how thing was with Will being the one tying the mast and Jack barking orders and all she had to do was steal oh yes the life of a thief was great. Both Jack and Will came to stand beside her. "Here they come." Will said and Jack gave off a amused smile. Seeing Norrington on the boat making it's way towards them Tira felt a great upset in her stomach but Jack signaled for Will and her to climb aboard the ship nexts to the one they were on. "Why didn't I think of this?" Tira asked herself. "Because love you're not Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack told her while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now cut those lines and were off." Jack told her and she took out the knife she had in her pack and with one slash the lines were cut and the Interceptor was making it's way out to sea.

Jack made his way to the wheel. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us read to make way." Jack yeld to Norrington "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." He added as Norrington just stood there in disbelief. Tira was smirking not only had she made her way out of the Port but she didn't have to see Norrington again so she leaned on the edge of the ship and watched as they sailed far away from their chasers. "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself after she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will told Jack. "is that so?" Jack asked walking back up to the wheel. "My father Will Turner it was only after you learnt my anme you agreed to help since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter." Will told him. "Is he trying to start another fight with Jack?" Tira thought and she heard Will saying that his father was a man who obeyed the law but Jack said different that Will's Father Bootstrap was a pirate with this being said Will pulled out his sword and held it to Jack's head. "Put it away son there's no need unless you want to get beat again." Jack told him "You ignored the rules of engagement in a fair fight, I'd kill you." Will told him. "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then is it?" Jack asked while turning the mast so that it would take Will with it leaving him dangling and Jack picked up a sword. "Now as long as you're just haning there, pay attention, the only rules that really matter are these what a man can do and what a man can't do." Jack told Will, Tira saw all these and laid her hands over her head tighing the black bandanna that she wore over her red hair. All Jack was doing was saying examples of what he could and couldn't do but what peeked Tira's interest was the mention of Tortuga. "You can't be serious." Tira said walking up the stairs to the wheel. "Can you sail under the command of a Pirate like Tira here or can you not?" Jack asked seeing Will taking the sword Jack offered. "Tortuga?" Will asked. "Tortuga." Jack replied.

After a long hours of sailing the three of them finally made it to the pirate cove that was known as Tortuga and it didn't hurt that Tira did a little pigpocketing off of a drunk who had a very very nice pocket watch on his person. "My lucky day indeed." Tira said with a smile as she walked back to the two.

As the three walked into the town there were many gun fires. "More importantly it is indeed a sad life that has never breated deep this sweet bouquet that is Tortuga, Savvy?" Jack told the two. "Bouquet he says." Tira told Will as two girls approached Jack both slapping him. "Let me guess run ins of yours?" Tira asked. "You could say that." Jack said.


	4. Chapter 4

The three made their way to the pig sties to see a man sleeping with pigs. Jack though water on the man. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The man said waking up. "This is who we are looking for?" Tira thought and as the man saw Jack standing there a smile lit up the man's face. "Mother's love, Jack!" The man proclaimed "You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping." The man told him while sitting up. "It's bad luck." The man finished. "Fortunatlely, I know how to counter it, the man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. And the man who drinks listen to the man who bought the drink's proposition. "Aye, that'll bout do it." The man told him and Jack held out his hand to help him stand. "I can't stand this." Tira heard Will mummble as he picked up another barrel of water and throwing it on the man. "Blast it I'm already awake!" The man told him. "That was for the smell." Both Jack and Tira got a laugh out of that.

Jack and the man walked to the tavern that was next to the sties and Tira and Will followed. "I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore." Will told Tira who could hear the nervouseness in his voice. "What do you have to worry about? Besides this place is a thiefs paradice." Tira told him with a smile as she walked into the tavern. Will walked in after seeing Tira disappearing into the dusty tavern and also seeing the man sitting at a far table he walked over and put his back to the wall. Jack walked over to him with the drinks for him and the man. "Keep a sharp eye." Jack told him turning to talk to the man at the table. Will stood there seeing if he could see Tira though the crowded room and of course she was pigpocketing.

"So what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" The man asked Jack who was taking a drink from his own drink. "I'm going afte the Black Pearl." Jack replied, hearing this the man almost spit out his own drink he looked around to see if anyone had over heard then turned back to Jack. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it." Jack told the man who had a look of disbelief on his face. "Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." The man told him. "That's why I know what Barbossa is up to." Jack told him. "All I need is a crew." Jack finished. "From what I hear of Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." The man told Jack. ""id say it's a good thing I'm not a fool." Jack told him. "Prove me wrong." The man replied. "What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" The man finished. "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." Jack told him and Will heard this and turned his head for a moment to look at him then back and Jack motioned to Will but the man thought that he was only kidding but Jack begged to differ. "You can't be serious?" The man asked though his eyes.

There was a woman with a mug in her hand who seemed to be drunk and eyeing Will and Tira who was standing next to the woman. "He doesn't have much but the likes of her?" Tira thought as she laughed to herself. "The Kid?" the man asked. "Aye, that is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner, his only child savvy?" Jack replied. "Is he, now?" The man asked looking at Will who was having trouble getting the drunken woman off him there weas a man who came and took the woman away and the man gave Will a nasty look. "He wasn't into her." Tira thought turning her head to see what had happened. "Leverage you say? "I think I feel a change in the wind," says I." The man told Jack with a smile. "I'll find us a crew." The man told Jack. "There's bound to be some sailors crazy as you." The man finished. "One can only hope." Jack told him while taking his mug and the man took his and the clang on a toast. "Take what you can." Jack said. "Give nothing back." The man replied and with that the two took a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

The Black Pearl was out on the sea. The two who had brought Elizabeth aboard approached her with a dress. "You'll be dining with the captain." One of them told her. "And he requests you wear this." He finished. "And if I refuse?" Elizabeth asked. "Then you'll be dining with the crew and you'll be naked." The pirate told her, with this being said she had no other choice and so she took the dress the two pirates had brought to her. "Then I guess that's a yes then." The pirate said as the two made their way out of the hold.

Elizabeth changed into the dress and made her way to Barbossa's cabin. She saw the door was open and Barbossa sitting at the table waiting for her. "Please sit Miss Turner." Barbossa greeted and she did taking a fork and began eating the food that was on a already prepared plate. "There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress, you must be hungry." Barbossa said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Elizabeth looked down taking a piece of chicken she began to eat it. Seeing this Barbossa scoffed and poured her a glass of wine but Elizabeth thought it was poisoned and took a biscuit from the tray and ate it. "Try the wine." Barbossa told her seeings how she had no choice she took the cup and gulped it down. "And the apples one of those next." Barbossa said with a smirk handing one to her, who was hesitant to take it. "It was poisned?" Elizabeth asked. "There'd be no sense in killing you Miss Turner." Barbossa told her. "Then release me, you have your trinket." Elizabeth told him. "I'm of no further value to you." She continued. Barbossa took out the meldallian from his pocket. "You don't know what this is, do you?" He asked. "It's a pirate medallion." She said. "This is Aztec gold." Barbossa informed her. "One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upone them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatable and so the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse that any mortal that removes but a single piece from the stone chest shall be punished for eternity." Barbossa told her and Elizabeth looked at the medallion if it was one of the gold from Cortes himself then why did the Will have it when she found him out at sea all those years ago? "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, captain." Elizabeth told him. "Aye that's exactly what I thought when we were told the tale." Barbossa told her while standing up from his seat. "Buried on island of dead what cannot be found, except for those who know where it is, find it we did there be the chest inside the gold and we took them all we spent them and traded them." Barbossa told her eyeing her. "And frittered them away on drink and food, and pleasurable company." Barbossa told her as he moved to the other side Elizabeth only looked away. "The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize the drink would not satisfy food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust we are cursed men, Miss Turner." Barbossa told her while standing up and eyeing her. "Compelled by greed, we were but now we are consumed by it."

Elizabeth took a knife from the table and hid it on her. "There is one way we can end our curse, all the scattered pieces of the Astec gold must be restored and the blood repaid." Barbossa told her as he gave the monkey that sat on the pedastall and walked back over to her with the monkey on his shoulder the monkey jumped off and ran outside. "Thanks to ye, we have the final piece." Barbossa told her and Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief. "And the blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked. "That's why there's no sense to be killin' you yet." Barbossa told with a grin. With this being said Elizabeth was terrified. "Apple?" Barbossa offered amusedly but Elizabeth hit out of his hand standing up she took the knife she had be hiding but seeing how it didn't appear to work she ran for her life and Barbossa chased her, she was having no luck and Barbossa caught her and Elizabeth stabbed him with the knife but then she saw there was no blood and Barbossa took it out as if it were nothing. "I'm curious after killing me, what is it you're planning on doing next?" He asked her, Elizabeth didn't say anything only stumbling back to the outside and saw that the whole crew where nothing but bones no skin. She jumped when she felt the hand on her shoulder. "Look the moonlight shows us for what we really are." Barbossa told her. "We are not among the living and so we cannot die." He continued and Elizabeth was more terrified, "But neither are we dead." Barbossa said as he turned her around to face him. "For too long I've been parched and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died, I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He said reaching out to her but she stepped backfrom him and reveiled that he was the same as the others. "You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner, becaues now you're in one."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at Tortuga was a bright one the man who Jack called Mr. Gibbs had found a fitting crew for Jack, as the four of them made there way to each. "I got some really good stuff out of these guys last night." She thought his a smirk. "You stole my boat!" one of them told Jack and Tira saw that it was a woman. "Just what excatly has he been doing at sea, commandering?" Tira thought with a amused smirk on her face seeing Jack having a fight with the woman that was until Will stepped in saying that if she helped him she'll get the Interceptor as the make up for the boat Jack had stolen or commandered as he would say. After this agreement one of them yelped "To the sails." And the crew made way to the ship. "No, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Mr. Gibbs told Jack. "It would be far worse if we didn't have her aboard, besides Tira here is a woman." Jack said as he walked to the ship.

The night approached quickly as the were on the seas with Jack barking orders to the crew and also they were in a rough storm. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find?" Will asked Gibbs while tying the mast sercurly. "With a compass that doesn't work?" Will added. "Aye, the compass doesn't point North, but we're not trying to find North, are we?" Gibbs asked with amusment in his voice. Tira heard this from standing under the main deck. "This is madness." She thought as she was about to go up the stairs but saw that Mr. Gibbs was going up as will so she decided that she'd wait. "Maybe there's some good stuff in the ship." Tira thought to herself as she opened the cabin door. Tira walked into the treasury seeing mountains of treasure just waiting to be taken smiling with content she reached for her pack but that was before seeing the picture laying on the floor of Norrington and her. "No, no, not here." She said picking up the picture. "I'd never thought I would see this picture again." Tira said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Tira didn't hear the cabin door open and jumped when a hand came on her shoulder. She turned to face the person and saw that it was Will. "Are you alright, Tira?" Will asked. "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Tira told him smiling holding the picture behind her back. "Then why is there a tear down your cheek?" Will asked and she wiped it away. "It's not a tear it's a drop of rain that must have got on me." She lied even though she trusted Will it wasn't worth mentioning what happen with her and Norrington so she stuffed the picture down in her back pocket. "Let's go out to the deck." Tira said smiling. "She's acting strange." Will thought as they went outside and the rain had let up,

Tira walked up to the wheel. "Something bothering you love?" Jack asked. "Just thinking that's all." She told him leaning on the side of the ship Jack walked over to her. "Aye, only thinking then why not tell dear ol' Jackie what it is your thinking about." Jack pressed getting a slight smile from her. "What would you do if you saw a person from along time ago?" Tira asked. "Then I'd invite said person for a drink." Jack told her. "I only wish it would be that simple for me." Tira told him. "Who says it won't be." Jack said with a smile. "You're right it might not be, thank you Jack." Tira told him with a smile. "Anytime love."


	7. Chapter 7

The Black Pearl had arrived at the island that would break the curse, Elizabeth who was looking out the window was terrified. "Time to go poppet." A pirate said along with a group of pirates who took her on deck where Barbossa put the medellian around her neck. Barbossa then took her by the arm and lead her to a boat that would take them to the island and the other pirates followed.

The Interceptor was not far behind sailing into the fog that came off the dreaded island. "Puts a chill in the bone." Mr. Gibbs said seeing the eerie island. "That's an understatement." Tira thought who was standing beside will. "How many honest sailors have been clamiled by this passage." Gibbs finished hearing this Tira gulped. "This is what I get for wanting freedom." She mummbled. "Don't tell me your scared, aren't you suppose to be a thief?" Will asked. "Thieves get scared to." She whispered. Will, Tira, and Mr. Gibbs walked from the edge of the ship. "How did Jack end up with that compass?" Tira asked looking to Jack. "Not a lot's known about Jack fore he showed up in Tortuga." Gibbs answered. "That's nice a pirate that doesn't have much of a reputation." Tira said leaning on the edge of the ship. "He does lass, he used to be the Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs informed her. "He used to be the captain of the Black Pearl?" Will asked. "Aye it be true. "Then how he lose it?" Tira asked with interest. "His first mate commited mutiny, They marooned Jack on a island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs told them. "So that's the reason for him acting strange?" Tira asked. "Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs told her. "So then what happen to him? after he was on the island?" Tira asked curisously. "Now, lass, when a pirate's marooned, he's a given a pistol with a single shot. One shot." Gibbs told her as he knelt on the ground and Tira and Will followed. "Well, that won't do much good hunting or to be rescued but after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly." Gibbs continued immitating a finger as the gun. "But Jack escaped the island, and he still has the single shot." Gibbs finished. "Then that means the pistol he was going to use at the smithy was the same but why didn't he use it to escape?" Tira asked. "He won't use it for just anything lass save on one man." Gibbs told her. "His mutinouse first mate." Gibbs finished. "Barbossa." Tira and Will said in unison. "Aye." Gibbs replied. "How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked. "I'll tell ye, he waded out into the shallows and waited there three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence and on the fourth morning, he roped a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft." Both Will and Tira stared in disbelief. "He rope sea turtles into a raft." Tira said. "Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs answered. "What did he use for rope?" Will asked. Gibbs didn't know that answer and look to see Jack was standing there listening to them. "Human hair, from my back." Jack answered. "Drop anchor!" Jack ordered to the crew. "You had to ask didn't you?" Tira asked with a grin. "Young Mr. Turner, Tira and I are to go ashore." Jack said, and Tira followed but Will look to the side to see what the island would be but he couldn't see it clearly. "Captain what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked. "Keep to the code." Jack told him walkeing to where Tira was standing next to a waiting boat with Will following.

The pirates along with Elizabeth made their way into the cave of the island where Barbossa was standing upon a mount of gold treasure. Elizabeth saw the chest she stood there terrified until a pirate came and pushed her to the chest

Not long from them Jack, Will, and Tira where in the cave. Jack rowing the boat and Will looking all over to see skulls laying all over but Tira seemed to interest in the treasure that was in the water. Being a thief after all she couldn't resist the temptation sticking her hand into the water to grapped some of the coins. "I wouldn't if I were you love." Jack advised. "Sorry thieve habit." Tira said. "What cold is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked. "Pirates code, any man who falls behind is left behind." Jack informed him. "No heroes amongst thieves?" Will asked. "For having such a bleek outlook for pirates you're well on your way to becoming one, Sprung a man and a thief from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga. And you're completely obsessed like Tira here with treasure." Jack told him as the three of them stopped and got out of the boat and stepping onto the rock formation. "That's not true I am not obsessed with treasure." Will told him walking to where he could see Barbossa crew. "Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." Jack told him. "Gentlemen, the time has come!" Barbossa proclaimed "Over salvation is nigh! For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa finished getting cheers from the crew. Jack, Will, and Tira only stood there listening to the speech that Barbossa gave that was until Barbossa pointed to Elizabeth. "Jack!" Will said as he tried to climb over the rock. "Not yet, we wait for the opportune moment." Jack told him and Jack motion to Tira as he walked back to the entrance. "When's that?" Will asked "When it's the greatest profit to you?" Will added. "May I ask you someing? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Jack asked "Now please do us a favor I know it's difficult for you but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack told him as he walked off. "No I'm not going to follow him." Will said taking a plank of wood. "Will what are you doing? Jack told us to stay here." Tira said but that didn't seem to get though to him so she put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait Will." Tira pleaded. "They have Elizabeth I'm not about to just stand here and wait until Jack tells us what to do." Will told her as he walked towards Jack knocking him out with the plank. "Sorry Jack, I'm not gonna be your leverage."


	8. Chapter 8

Barbossa took the medallion that was around Elizabeth's neck and jerked it off her neck putting into her hand he took the knife he was holding and cut her palm making it bleed. "That's it?" Elizabeth asked him getting a amused smirk from Barbossa. "Waste not." Barbossa said making her grip the medallion with the blood and after he was sure the blood covered the medallion he made her drop it into the chest along with the other pieces.

Barbossa took a step from her and closed his eyes, ready to feel the curse being lifted as well as the other crew members.

"Wait I don't feel any different." One of the pirates said. "Yeah how do we tell?" Another asked. Barbossa rolled his eyes and took the gun that he carried and shot the one that asked how do they tell. "You're not dead are ye?" Barbossa asked. "No." The pirate replied. "It didn't work the curse it's still upon us!"

Barbossa turned to Elizabeth. "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" Barbossa asked her. "No." Elizabeth told him. "Where's his child that sailed from England eight years ago?" Barbossa asked. "The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner?" Barbossa added picking up the medallion from the chest shaking it in front of her. Angry and frustrated Barbossa hit her and she fell off the mound.

"I see why Jack told me not to touch the treasure then." Tira thought as she watched the entire event. Looking around she tried to find where Will was, and saw that he was swimming to where she had fallen. "Looks like he's got it handle then." Tira said to herself. "Bugger what happened?." Jack mumbled. "Finally awake?" Tira asked.

Barbossa along with the pirates crew where arguing with one another. "Come on while there fighting with each other we can get it out of here." Tira suggested holding her hand out and Jack took it.

The didn't get far before being caught by the pirate crew. "You're suppose to be dead." One of the pirates said. "Am I not?" Jack asked and he turned Tira to escape but more pirates where at the back of them holding a gun to Tira's head. "Not a good idea." Tira mumbled. Jack turned back around where the other pirates had guns pointed at him. "Parsnip, parsley, partner, partner…" Jack was having trouble finding the word to say. "You want to spit it out before both of us get shot to death?" Tira asked. "Shut it girl." The pirate told her poking the gun to her head. "Parley?" one of them asked Jack. "That's the one, parley!" Jack exclaimed. "Damn to the depths whatever man that thought up "parley"!" A pirate said with anger. "That would be the French."

Back aboard the Interceptor Elizabeth looked around to see pirates. "Please no more pirates." She said. "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Gibbs greeted. "Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief with Will standing beside her. "Hey, boy, where be Jack and Tira?" Gibbs asked looking at Will. "Jack and Tira?" Elizabeth asked looking at Will. "Jack, Jack Sparrow, and Port Royal's thief Tira Kuro?" Elizabeth asked. "They fell behind." Will told them and after he led Elizabeth below deck.

Mr. Gibbs looked stood there in disbelief for a moment then saw that all the crew members facing with question to what they were suppose to do. "Keep to the Code." Gibbs told them. "Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails!" One of the crew member shouted while Gibbs look to the shore hoping to see the two sailing there way to the ship but saw nothing.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked Jack. "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack told him. "Well, I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa told him as he walked to the two. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa asked the crew. "Aye." The crew replied "Kill him." Barbossa told them as the took out guns and pointed them at him. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asked and Barbossa stopped for a moment. "Hold your fire!" He told the crew.

Turning back around he walked towards Jack. "You know whose blood we need." Barbossa asked. "I know whose blood you need." Jack replied Barbossa smirked and turned to go back to the ship. "What do you mean you know who's blood they need?" Tira asked. "Aye love, and I plan on giving him to them." Jack told her with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

The Interceptor was back on sea with Will and Elizabeth below deck. "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" Elizabeth asked. "Pirate." Will told her gentle taking her hands into his. "Here, let me." Will offered to bandage her hand. "Thank you." Elizabeth replied. "You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours why?" Will asked finishing the bandaging and looking her in the eye "I don't know." Was all that Elizabeth could say before gasping in pain as the bandage was tightened. "I'm sorry blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough." Will apologized. "No, I mean yes, they are, but…but don't stop." She said leaning down to him. "Elizabeth." Will said placing his hand on her cheek then moved it down to her neck to feel the medallion. "It's yours." She said handing it to him. "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me." Will said as he looked at it. "It was a gift from my father." Will added "Why did you take it?" He asked. "Because I thought you were a pirate." Elizabeth told him. "It wasn't you're blood the need." Will said as he slammed his fist into the table. "It was my father's blood, the blood of a pirate."

Jack and Tira where aboard the Black Pearl where Jack was negotiating with Barbossa. "You expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asked. "No, I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you, savvy?" Jack told him with a smile on his face. "That still leaves the problem of me on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa told him. "Of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny." Jack said going though a plate of apples. "Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting." Jack said taking a apple from the bowl. "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you. But here I am negotiating terms with you with a thief at my side." Jack said gesturing to Tira who was standing by the pole in the room and taking a bite of the apple. "Funny old world, isn't it?" Jack asked amusedly getting a nod from Barbossa.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor." A member of the crew told him at the door. Barbossa stood and went out of the cabin with Jack and Tira following. Jack stood up on the mast to see the Interceptor in sight. Jack walked up the stairs but Tira stood there next to the stairs.

"I'm having a thought here Barbossa, what say we run up a flag of truce, the lass and I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion and if not the Tira will steal it back for you?" Jack asked. "Now, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead. Lock him along with the thief in the brig." Barbossa said and Jack was taken by to the brig along with Tira. "This apart of you're getting the Pearl back?" Tira asked as the where taken to the brig.

The Interceptor was well aware of the presences of the Black Pearl with the crew scurry to make the Interceptor faster to escape. "What's happening?" Elizabeth asked walking up to Mr. Gibbs. "The Black Pearl she's gaining on us." Mr. Gibbs told her Elizabeth went to the edge to see if it was true and she saw the Black Pearl coming from the mist. "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." She told him. "You can tell them that after they've caught us." He told her. "We're shallower on the draft?" She asked. "Aye." Gibbs said. "Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth asked. "Aye we don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Gibbs told her. "Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost." Gibbs informed the crew so that they could get faster.

Both Jack and Tira where pushed into the brig being thrown into a ceil. "Apparently, there's a leak." Jack said.

Both The Black Pearl and The Interceptor where prepare to fight. "Mr. Gibbs, we have to make a stand." Will told him as he approached the wheel deck. "With what?" Elizabeth asked "Anything." Will said and with that Gibbs gave the wheel to a waiting crew member. "Load the guns! Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass!" Gibbs shouted to the crew.

Will looked at Elizabeth with a surprising look on his face and got a smile from Elizabeth. Everyone on the ship was loading the guns.

Gibbs came back up deck. "The Pearl's gonna luff up on our port quarter! She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Gibbs shouted. "Lower the anchor on the right side." Elizabeth said and both Gibbs and Will look at her. "On the starboard side!" Elizabeth said. "It has the element of surprise." Will told Gibbs. "You're daft, lady! You both are!" The Pirate at the wheel told her. "Daft like Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed

"Lower the starboard anchor!" Gibbs shouted at the crew and got weird looks from the crew. "Do it, you dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Gibbs told the crew

Doing this the ship came right next to the Black Pearl with all the pirates on board ready to fight "Now." Barbossa said. "Fire!" Elizabeth commanded and the cannons started blazing. A cannon fire shot though the brig nocking Jack right into Tira. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack shouted. "Yeah like their gonna hear you." Tira said pushing him off her. "Sorry luv." Jack said seeing a rum pack floating in the water that was in the brig who put it to his lips to see if there was any left but there wasn't however the cannon fire made the door to the brig open and Jack took her by the hand. "Time to put you're skills to use love."


	10. Chapter 10

"We could use a few more ideas lass." Gibbs said. "Then give them her." One of the the crew said. "But she's not what there after." Will said and Elizabeth looked down to give him the medallion but found it wasn't there.

"Please tell me you have an idea?" Tira asked. "Yes love and it involves you going on to the Interceptor and getting the medallion." Jack told her. "But… but that's mad it's a war zone going out there." Tira told him. "Aye you're right but there's one thing you seem to forgotten." Jack told her with a smile. "And that is?" Tira asked. "Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack told her. With that being said Jack and Tira made there way though the fighing to hear Barbossa yelling. "And the rest of you bring me that medallion." They heard him say. "Go get it before they do." Jack told her. "You got it." Tira said as she jumped onto the Interceptor.

Jumping aboard the ship was the easy part it was finding the blasted thing that was going to be a challenge but then again Tira was the best thief in Port Royal. Taking out her pocket knife she ran slashing though any pirates who were in her way.

Tira arrived at the treasurey where she felt the medallion was at. "This place is flooded." Tira thought. "Where is that medallion?" She thought looking around to see if she could see it but found Will. "What are you doing down here?" Tira asked. "Looking for the medallion." Will told her. "Sorry to say you're out of luck." She sai seeing a pice of gold lying on the ground. "Becaues I've already found it." Tira told him with a smirk. "Please Tira I need that to save Elizabeth." Will pleaded. "Why? She's on the ship isn't she? And secondly why are you down here? I'm the thief after all you just wanted to come on this voyage to save Elizabeth." Tira told him before running back up the stairs to join the Black Pearl.

Jack jumped onto the edge of the Pearl to see if Tira had gotten the medallion. ""Looking for this?" She asked as she jumped aboard the Pearl. "Remarkable love." Jack said with a smile, Tira put the medallion in her pack. "Ye two escape." Barbossa asked from behind.

"Hand over the medallion lass." Barbossa said holding out his hand. She took her pack and took out the Medallion and handed it to him but instead the monkey took it. "Thank you Jack." Barbossa said. "You're welcome." Jack said with a smile. "Not you we named the monkey Jack." Barbossa told him and Jack got a frown on his face.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" Barbossa told the crew while showing them the medallion getting cheers from the crew and the ones on the Interceptor came back with a few of Jack's crew and Tira saw Elizabeth in the mix of them. "Any of you so much as thinks the word "parley", I'll have your guts for guaters." The pirate told the hostages and Elizabeth came out from the ropes to see the Interceptor exploding. "Will! You have to stop it!" She said going up to Barbossa. "Welcome back miss you took advantage of our hospitality last time it holds fair now you return the favor." He told her throwing her to the pirates.

As by a miracle of some kind Will jumped onto the deck. "Barbossa! She goes free." He told him pointing the gun to him. "What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asked walking towards him with Will still holding the gun. "She goes free." Will told him harshly. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa told him. "Please don't let him do anything stupid." Tira pleaded seeing Will jump on to the mast and holding the gun to his neck. "You can't, but I can." Will told him. "Like that." Both Jack and Tira said in unison becaue they where both thinking the same thing.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked that was when Jack stepped up. "No one he's no one, a distant cousin of my aun't nephew twice removed." Jack told Barbossa but that didn't do any good. "My name is William Turner and my father is Bootstrap Bill Turner." Jack heard this and walked back next to Tira.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger." Will told Barbossa. "Name your terms, Mister Tuner." Barbossa told him. "Elizabeth goes free." Will told him. "Yes we know that one, anything else?" Barbossa asked slightly amused. Will looked to see Jack pointing to himself and Tira. "And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." Will told Barbossa "Agreed." Barbossa said stepping forward.

But this didn't seem to have a word of truth becaue they where coming up on a island with Elizabeth being forced to walke the plank. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will told him. "Don't impure me on honor boy, yes I did agree to let her go free but it was your own fault for specifying when or where." Barbossa said with a amused smirk as the pirates tied him up. Elizabeth had no other choice but to jump off the plank. "You'd be next lass." Barbossa motioned to Tira. "On you go." One of the pirates said as she was pushed to the plank. "You don't have anything good anyways." Tira told Barbossa who smirked at her and she jumped off the blank. Jack was next with his pistol being thrown into the water he dived in after it.


	11. Chapter 11

The three swam toward the island getting onto the land Jack though his supplies onto the sand. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said sighing Tira sat down on the sandy ground. "This isn't that bad." Tira said. "Not that bad, we've been stranded out on a island with a pirate." Elizabeth told her. "I'm a thief a place like this is just fine for me." Tira told her Elizabeth only scoffed before falling Jack to where he was going. "You were marooned on this island before can't we escape the same way you did then?" She heard Elizabeth scream at Jack. "To what point and purpose young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless Tira has a rudder and sails hidden in that pack of hers unlikely Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Tira heard this from where she was sitting. "Why does she have to pick afight with Jack?" Tira asked herself. "I trust a pirate and this is where it get's me." Tira said laying her head on her drawn up knees that was when she remebered the picture she took it out of her pocket. "At least Norrington isn't here." Tira said as she looked at the picture.

"Whats the picture?" She heard a voice from behind asked. "It's nothing." Tira said standing up from where she was sitting and saw that it was Jack with two bottles of rum. "Nothing you world care about anyway." She said walking past him. "Why wouldn't I be interested in that, the three of us are stranded on this island so come on love tell me." Jack said with a smile. Sighing she walked to him and gave him the picture. Jack looked at it and saw that it was Tira when she was younger and with a younger Norrington.

"I used to be a orphan before I became Port Royal's thief." Tira told him and Jack handed her the picture back along with the second bottle of rum. "Norrington's the reason you became a thief?" Jack asked. "He has nothing to do with it." Tira told him before taking a drink of the rum. Jack laughed while sitting down on the sand, Tira looked to see where Elizabeth was and found that she was standing on the far side of the island trying to find a ship. "She's wasting her time." Jack told her with Tira sitting down next to him. "You've been here before?" Tira asked. "Yes love, by the same person, Barbossa." Jack told her while taking a drink of his rum.

Later that night Tira and Jack had built a fire and where drinking and singing but Elizabeth rufused to join "We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs drink up, me hearties, yo ho." Jack and Tira sang dancing around the fire, "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!" The finished the song. "I love this song!" Jack exclaimed as two twirled around. Jack released his arm. "Really bad eggs!" He shouted drunkenly before falling down on the sand and reached up to grab Tira by the hand and pulled her down on the round next to him. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew." Jack told her. "We'll sing it all the time." Jack added. "You'll be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish main." Tira told him. "Not just the Spanish main love, the whole ocean, the entire world." Jack told her. "Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know, it's not just a keel and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship really is what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom." Jack told her and Tira who was drunk laid into Jack. "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

Jack noticed Tira laying into him and put a hand around her shoulder. "Ah yes but the company is infinitely better then last time, and the scenery has definitely improved." Jack told her trying to keep the mood but Tira saw that he what he was trying to do, even though she was a thief and Jack had given her freedom she wanted it didn't mean she'd go that far. "Jack I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum for that kind of talk." Tira told him. "I know excatley what you mean love." Laying his hand on her shoulder.

"To freedom." Tira said holding out her bottle of rum getting a smile out of Jack. "To the Black Pearl." He added and the two clanked their bottles together in a toast.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning that followed was one Jack didn't like at all and that was Elizabeth burning all there supplies. "No! not good! Stop! Not good!" Jack exclaimed walking over to Elizabeth. Tira woke up hearing this and looked to see everthing thing being burned and by Elizabeth. Tira walked over to them. "That signal is over a thousand feet high, the entire Royal Navy is looking for me do you really think there is the slightest chance they won't see it?" Elizabeth asked him. "But why is the rum gone?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Great just great I escape the Royal Navy and you decide to bring them here?" Tira said outraged. "What you can't seriously mean that you acturally enjoy it here?" Elizabeth scoffed. "Much better then being in some boring port with… with… with blasted Norrington!" Tira told her as Elizabeth sat down to wait for a ship. Jack pulled out the pistal to shoot Elizabeth but couldn't.

Jack walked off with Tira following him. "Thanks Jack for getting her stranded along with us! She's right there is gonna be a ship here soon and when it arrives you'll be stuck with your same sentence and I'm going to have to see Norrington again." Tira told him before seeing the ship off the horizen.

The ship made its way to the island and the navy soliders saw a woman sitting on the beach along with the signal fire. "Commandor there is a signal fire coming from the island." A solider told him. "Let it pass." Norrington said. "But sir there's a woman on the island." The solider said and that got Norrington's attention. "It could be Elizabeth set course for the island." Norrington told them and the soldiers made the boat's way to the island where Elizabeth was waiting. "Elizabeth, darling it is so good to see you again." Governer Swann said as he made his way off the boat embracing her. "Are there any others with you?" Norrington asked. "Jack Sparrow and Tira Kuro." Elizabeth told him.

Two soliders found Tira and Jack and brought them aboard the ship where Elizabeth was already. "Great just great." Tira thought as she saw Norrington standing beside Governor Swann. "But we've got to save Will." Elizabeth pleaded with her father. "No you're safe now. We will return to Port Royal, not go gallivanting after pirates!" He told her. "Then we condemn him to death." Elizabeth said. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but so was his decision to engage in piracy." Her father said. "To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me."

Jack and Tira where standing there and heard everthing with Jack stepping up. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass the up right mate?" Jack asked. "By remebering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow." Norrington told him. "And betraying others don't forget that dear James." Tira said bitterly. "Commodor, I beg you, please do this as a wedding gift." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Are you accepting the commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann asked. "I am." Elizabeth told him. "A wedding I love weddings, drinks all around." Jack exclaimed. "Oh please." Tira said rolling her eyes. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bering to Isla de Muerta. Then you will spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all meaning of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?" Norrington told him. "Inescapably clear." Jack said as he was taken to the helm.

Later that day Norrington was in the captain's quarters of the ship. Tira opened the door. "What is it?" Norrington asked. "Why don't you look up?" Tira said walking over to the table Norrington was drinking tea at. "What is it that you want, Thief of Port Royal?" Norrington asked. "My name is Tira Kuro and I want you to take back what you said to me all those years ago, you did the same thing to me asking me to marry you before you knew I was a orphan." Tira told him. "I'm sorry I don't recall." He told her. "Don't recall? You broke my heart." Tira said taking out the picture that she kept in her pocket. "Maybe this will make you remember." Tira said laying the picture on the table. Norrington took it and saw that is was a picture of him and Tira.

"Remember now?" Tira asked tears stinging her eyes. He looked up to her and saw her tears stained face seeing this picture brought back the memory of the night of finding a young woman hurt and he had offered to help her in anyway. "I am sorry." Norrington told her. "You should be." Tira said taking the picture back. "I'm going back to the brig I just wanted you to know." Tira said stuffing the picture back into her pocket and going out the door and slamming it behind her.

She walked back to the brig ceil she and Jack had been placed in after Jack showed them the course to the Isla. Jack who was sitting on block seat saw the tears in her eyes. "Finally talked to Norrington, love?" Jack asked. "Why would you care if I did?" Tira asked sitting down beside him. "What do you value most?" Jack asked. "Freedom is what I want most in life." Tira told him. "Aye that must be why you became a thief then isn't it love?" Jack asked, she didn't say anything she only laid her head on the window looking out to the sea.

"You know love you're one of the best I've seen." Jack told her. "Meaning what?" Tira asked. "Meaning it takes a lot of strength to do thieve work and you do it without breaking a sweat." Jack told her with a smile. "Thank you for the complement."


	13. Chapter 13

On the Black Pearl Jack's crew had been inprisoned in the brig along with Will. "You knew my father?" Will asked one of the pirates who was mopping the floor. "Aye we did, never sat well with Bootstrap, what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all, said it wasn't right with the code, that's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you, he said we deserved to be cursed and remaind cursed." The pirate told him. "Good man." Gibbs said from the other ceil. "As you can imagine that didn't sit to well with the captain, so what the captain did he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps and last we saw of Ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing, black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker. Of course it was only after we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." The pirate told Will who seemed to be getting amused by the whole story.

Barbossa came walking down the stairs of the brig. "Bring him." He ordered throwing the keys at the pirate.

Norrington made it to the place Jack had mapped out anad took him along with Tira to the waiting long boat. "I don't care for the sitution nor any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush." Norrington said. "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing." Jack offered. "Tira and I go in and I convine Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons aye? What do you have to lose." Jack said with amusment. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of." Norrington told him. "Now to be quiet honest with you there is a slight risk of those being aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." With this being said Norrington sent two guards to protect Elizabeth.

Norrington had gotten a boat for Tira and Jack and Jack sat down into the waiting boat but Norrington put a hand on Tira's shoulder. "Wait Tira I've been thinking and wouldn't you rather be in the safety of the Dauntless along with Elizabeth?" Norrington asked her. "Safetly aboard the Dauntless and with you, I'd rather risk a life with a pirate then go back on some ship that you are commanding." Tira told him. "But why?" Norrington asked. "Isn't it what you said nothing you'd lament being rid of?" Tira asked. "I was referring to Mr. Sparrow not you." Norrington told her. Tira looked and Jack then turned back to Norrington. "I trust Jack more then you." Tira told him as she walked to the boat.

"Took you long enough." Jack told her as he began rowing the boat into the cave. "There was a hint of saddness in his voice." Tira mummbled. "What was that dearie?" Jack asked with inerest. "He sounded sad to see me going with you." Tira said. "It was your choice to be a thief was it not love?" Jack asked. "Yes it was but he was the one who comforted me that night and I who was so broken down loved him in return, and until he found out I was an orphan he proposed to me." Tira said. "If you felt like that for him and still have those feelings then direct them at me darling." Jack offered. A slight blush spread across Tira's face. "Just shut up and row."

In the cave Barbossa's crew had Will in the cave and was certain he would get the curse lifted tossing an apple in his hand and walking to the mound. "Now now no reason to fret just a prick of the finger a few drops of blood."

With these being said the pirates took Will to the mound. Little did they know that Jack and Tira where following them. "Just what do you plan on doing when you face Barbossa again Jack?" Tira asked. "Love I'm taking me ship back." Jack told her with a smile as he walked into the cave's intersted hearing Barbossa speech he ran to where the mound was Tira following. He made his way though the crowd of pirates. "Jack! Tira!" Will said seeing the two standing in front with Barbossa staring in disbelief. "It's not possible." He said. "Not probable." Jack said walking towards Barbossa. "Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked. "She's safe, just like I promised, she's setto marry Norrington, like she promised, and you get to die for her like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really. Expect Elizabeth who is in fact a woman." Jack said. "Shut up! You and you're thief are next." Barbossa told him taking the knife to Will's neck. "You don't want to be dong that, mate." Jack told him. "No I really think I do." Barbossa said and Tira stepped up next to Jack.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and looked to Jack. "And why don't I want to be doing it?" He asked. "Becaues the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore waiting for you." Jack told him and Barbossa looked at him with disbelief.


	14. Chapter 14

Outside the cave the Navy was preparing for an attack. "What we doing here?" One of the soldiers asked. "The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares. We catch them in a crossfire, send them down to see Old Hob." The soldier replied. "I know why we're here I meant, why aren't we doing what Mr. Sparrow said we should do with the cannons and all?" The solider asked the other. "Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it." Norrington replied frustrated. "Besides Tira is in there I want to see her safe." Norrington said to himself.

"Just hear me out mate, you order your men to row to the Dauntless, they do what they do best, Robert's your uncle Fannie's your aunt there you are with your two ships the making of your very own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl, name me captain, I'll sail under your colors and I'll give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa, savvy?" Jack told Barbossa.

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa asked him in return.

"No, no with all means kill the whelp just not yet." Jack told him "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." Jack added eyeing Will "For instance after you've killed Norrington's men, every last one" Jack said taking a hand full of coins from the cursed chest dropping the coins into the chest except for one.

Jack with out being noticed gave it to Tira but Will saw it. "You and her have been planning this from the beginning." Will said angrily. "And ever since you heard my name." He added. "Yeah." Jack replied.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Tira quietly walked behind the pirates who had restrained Will and cut the rope that was binding his hands. He looked to see Tira walking back to Jack. "She really is the best." Will thought. "So we have an accord?" Jack asked as Barbossa agreed to his terms. "All hands to the boats!" Jack ordered getting a look from Barbossa. "Apologize you give the orders." Jack said. "Gents take a walk."

With this being said Barbossa crew went into the ocean turning into their skeleton forms they walked into the deep abyss of the ocean floor marching to the Commodore's ship crawling up the ships rails.

Unaware of the events that where about to take place Governor Swann walked to the door that they where keeping Elizabeth in for safety. "Elizabeth I just wanted you to know, I believe you made a very good decision today." He told her though the door but she wasn't listening to him she was busy making a rope out of the bed sheets escaping into the long boat that was next to ship rowing her way to the entrance of the cave.

Turmoil was going on up on the ship but as far as that was concern is was very little all that matter was Jack's finishing off Barbossa but even that was going to be a challenge.

Back in the cave Jack was looking thought the treasure that was in the cave. Tira was standing next to Will. "You've changed Tira." Will told her watching Jack. "A lot has change for me." Tira said. "I must admit, Jack I thought I had you figured." Barbossa told Jack. "But it turns out you're a hard man to predict." He added. Me? I'm dishonest and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest." Jack told him holding a golden statue walking towards Barbossa. "Honestly." Jack said throwing the statue aside. "It's the honest ones you want to watch for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." Jack said walking to a pirate of Barbossa crew that had a sword and kicked him aside to get it.

The battle had started with Jack throwing the sword to Will and both Tira and Will began to fight the pirate that had been keeping a hold on Will. The two of them fought pirates that had come to aid Barbossa.

Barbossa and Jack where fighting intensely but like Jack had first met and fought Will and Tira it seemed like he was only toying with Barbossa as he cut off the bird's feather that was on Barbossa's hat making him angry and that only made him fight Jack more intensely. The two stopped with their swords crossed. "You're off the edge of the map, mate." Barbossa said evily.

"Here there be monsters." Barbossa told him as the resumed their fighting and Tira heard the monster comment and tried to make her way over to help Jack but was ambushed. "Get your ugly faces out of my way." She commanded slashing them with her pocket knife. "How does a lass know how to fight like this?" One of them asked. "I learned from the best." She told them. "You can't be meaning that sorry escuse for a pirate Jack Sparrow." One of them asked while fighting her. "He's better then the captain you sail under." She told them rushing her knife through there stomachs in a spin.

"She's remarkable, but wonder why she looks up to you so highly?" Barbossa asked as he clanged his sword to Jack. "Because mate unlike you I promised her something you could never possess." Jack said as he clanged his sword to Barbossa. "Aye and what be that?" Barbossa asked. "Freedom."


	15. Chapter 15

The two continued there fight as Tira made her way up there it was looking bad for Jack who had been pushed down on the ground by Barbossa. "You can't beat me, Jack." Barbossa said and that was when Tira stabbed him in the back but Barbossa looked to her. "What be the sense in doing that?" He asked her with a smirk putting his sword in her shoulder. Jack jumped back up and Barbossa turned to him and Jack stabbed him in the gut and Barbossa looked at him. "That's for Tira, mate." Jack told him but then Barbossa stabbed him in the gut.

Jack gad at the contact and stumbled back into the moonlight showing that he had a share of the curse. "What but that's impossible." Barbossa said. "It's not impossible if he has a thief on his side." Tira said. "Isn't that interesting?" Jack said fiddling the cursed coin in his fingers. Will looked up to see Jack standing on the mound and in skeletal form and Barbossa only stood in disbelief. "I couldn't resist mate." Jack told him with a smirk.

Tira was sitting on the ground with her shoulder pulsing, she watched the two continue their fight as went all around the cave. "I thought he gave me the coin?" Tira asked herself looking into her pack she saw the coin was gone. "He must have taken it when I wasn't looking." Tira sighed.

Will, who was being chased by the cursed pirates made their way to where Tira was. Will fought them off and went over Tira. "Can you still fight?" Will asked. "Yes, just need some help." Tira said meekly Will took her by the hand and helped her stand. Fighting back to back as cursed pirates attacked them. "What's the matter girl? Can't fight like you use to?" One of the pirates taunted her, she smirked at the pirate before putting her knife though his gut. "Does that answer your question?" She said amusedly.

Meanwhile Jack and Barbossa where fighting or at least Barbossa was Jack was just running towards a mound that had moonlight shining on it and when Barbossa got to him they clashed swords until the moment where Barbossa sat down on the mound of treasure.

"So what now Jack Sparrow, are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until judgment day and trumpets sound?" Barbossa asked. "Or you could surrender." Jack replied as Barbossa got up and clashed his sword with Jack's

As the two of them fought it was obvious that Barbossa had the upper hand so Jack ran from him with Barbossa chasing after him.

Outside the cave Elizabeth had freed Jack's crew. "All of you with me!" Elizabeth commanded. "Will is in that cave, we must save him." She added going to the long boat. "Ready and heave!" She said as she thought that they where following her but they weren't.

She looked back at them. "Please I need your help! Come on!" She pleaded. "We've got the Pearl." Gibbs told her. "What about Jack? Are you gonna leave him?" Elizabeth asked. "There's the code to consider." Gibbs informed her. "The code, you're pirates! Hand the code and hand the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." She told them but still that didn't seem to matter and she was forced into going alone. "Bloody Pirates!" She sad rowing into the entrance of the cave.

The battle that was going on in the cave was going strong but as it turned out one of the pirates had a bomb and threw it at Will and Tira, the blast only knocked Will to the ground but sent Tira straight into the wall. "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" The pirate told Will as he pointed his sword at him.

"Will…" Tira mumbled. "What the matter dearie getting tired?" Of the pirates aske that surrouned Tira. "Doesn't matter how many wounds I get I'm not gonna let you hurt him." Tira threaten. "Big words coming from a girl." One of them said. "You'll going to regret that." She said standing up and charging at the pirates. All of the cursed pirates went dead to the ground.

"You like pain? Try wearing a corset." Elizabeth told the pirate who had his sword pointed at Will. Tira saw them and sighed. "Guess he doesn't need my help anymore." She said as she ran to aid Jack in his fight with Barbossa both Will and Elizabeth saw Tira fighting along side Jack. "Who side is Tira on?" Elizabeth asked. "For the moment, I think Jack's." Will said as they went to battle the remaining cursed pirates.

"How's the shoulder love?" Jack asked as the fought Barbossa together. "If it weren't for you it wouldn't be throbbing." Tira answered as Jack clashed his sword with Barbossa's. Jack cut his hand with the sword to get blood on the medallion and though it up to the mound and Will caught it.

With Barbossa distracted Tira went behind him and kicked him to the ground and put her knife to his neck and Jack shot him. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said amusedly.

"He didn't waste it." Will said from up on the treasure mound dropping three cursed coins back into the chest with Barbossa looking in disbelief the turned back to Jack seeing him lowering the pistol and then he open his shirt to see a bullet hole with his blood spilling out. Tira walked to stand beside Jack hearing Barbossa finale words. "I feel… cold." Barbossa fell back dead after those words.

Outside the cave, the battle that had been going on the ships had finally come to a stop with the cursed pirates feeling the curse had been lifted.

The one who was fighting Norrington dropped dead after feeling curse being lift, and after Norrington put his sword to the neck of the pirate who was now standing in front of him. "The ship is our gentlemen." With that being said all of the soldiers cheered.


	16. Chapter 16

In the cave Jack was looking though the treasure and Will and Elizabeth where happy to see one another again. "We should return to the Dauntless." Elizabeth told Will with a smile on her face. "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." He said with Elizabeth walking away from him.

Tira walked up behind him. "Nice going." Tira said gripping her wounded shoulder. Will turned to look at her noticing how pale she was from the blood she had lost because of being stabbed by Barbossa. "If you where for the opputune moment that was it." Jack told him as he approached them. "Now if you'd be so kind I'd much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship." Jack said walking to the long boat with treasure in hand.

Will started walking toward the entranced too but that was before he saw Tira on the ground. "This place isn't that bad." Tira mumbled. "What are you talking about, you're coming with us." Will said kneeling at her side. "I've lost too much blood Will and I don't think I have enough strength to stand on my own." Tira told him hearing this Will put a hand around her waist helping her stand. "Come on once where back at the Dauntless you'll get that shoulder bandaged." He told her as the made their way to the long boat.

They started to row towards the Dauntless. "I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth told him. "She must have told them." Tira thought as she felt sleep took over her. "They done what's right by them, can't expect more than that." Jack said seeing the Dauntless in view

"Here they come sir." One of the soldiers said as they saw the boat. "Are there any injured?" Norrington asked. "Just one sir and I think it's the thief." The soldier told him. Norrington looked to see Tira uncounious. "Orders sir?" The soldier asked. "See that Mr. Sparrow is locked in the brig until we reach Port Royal." Norrington told them.

The soldiers had brought the three aboard. "What happen to the thief?" Norrington asked. "She's injured." Will told him. "Indeed, Mr. Sparrow as per your last occupation aboard this ship you are still to be locked in the brig." Norrington said as the soldiers took Jack by the arms and took him to the brig. "Elizabeth I'm glad to see your safe." Norrington told her with a smile before looking at Tira who was asleep with a pained look at her face.

Norrington walked back to the captain's quarters. "The thief is to be brought to me." He told a soldier who was standing by the door before opening the door and closing the door behind him.

The soldier walked to the longboat that Tira was in and picked her by the arm and dragged her by her feet to the Captain's quarters.

"I did say she'd get that shoulder bandaged but I wouldn't think Norrington would be the one to do it." Will said in disbelief.

Tira was placed on bed. "I know I hurt you but at least I can make it up to you." Norrington said as he looked at her shoulder taking the red vest and black blouse that she wore away from the wounded spot on her shoulder.

When Tira felt the bandages being put onto the shoulder her vision was still blurry from sleep but she could see it was Norrington. "Why are you bandaging my shoulder?" Tira asked weakly. "I'm trying to make it up to you." He said. "Make it up to me, why? I thought you loved Elizabeth?" Tira asked. "I do, but Tira I swear I never meant to hurt you the way I did." Norrington told her with a honost smile.

After Norrignton had finished he sat beside her on the bed. "Thanks for bandaging my shoulder, but I rather see Jack." Tira told him while standing up.  
>"Why is that?" He asked.<p>

"Why is what?" Tira asked. "Why do you trust him so much?" Norrington asked standing up from the bed. "It's none of your business." She told him coldly. "But Tira I just…." Norrington tried off.

Tira walked to the door but before she opened it she calmy said. "Have a nice life with Elizabeth Swann." And with that being said she opened the door and walked out of the room.

She walked out to the deck seeing Will and Elizabeth talking happily. "There the one's who deserve each other." Tira said with tears threating.

"Why do I feel like crying?" She asked whippping the tears from her eyes.

Tira walked down into the brig seeing two soliders guarding the ceil Jack was in. "What are you doing here didn't the commadore want you in his quarters?" One of them asked. "He wants you two up on deck." She said simply. "But where under orders miss." One of them told her. "Look I don't give a care just go before I get angry then I already am!" She commanded and the two soliders looked at ther with fear.

The didn't say anything to her all they did was leave for the deck.

She went over to the ceil that Jack was in.

She opened the door with the pocket knife. "There that should be to your liking." She said sitting down on the ground. "Aye it is, but why are you down here?" Jack asked looking at her.

"Jack you gave me freedom I'm just doing the same thing for you." Tira told him. "You freed me from the ceil I wouldn't excatly call that freedom love." Jack told her.

She didn't say anything to him and that made Jack sit down next to her. "What's the matter, love?" Jack asked her. "Anything is better then being with him." Tira mummbled into her knees. "What was that?" Jack asked.

"Anythings better then being with that man!" Tira told him raising her head from her knees tears where streaming down her face.

Jack saw her crying and put a hand behind her back allowing her to lean into him. "Tears don't suit you love." Jack told her with a gentle smile. "What am I gonna do?" She asked.

"You could always come with me, that is after I escape when we reach Port Royal." Jack offered. "Sailing on the Black Pearl with you as captain? It would be a dream come true." She said happiness in her voice.

"Do we have an accord?" Jack asked holding out his hand to shake Tira's with. "Yes of course." She said shaking her hand with his.

"You are the greatness pirate who every lived Jack." Tira commented getting a smile out of Jack.

"And you are a remarkable thief, love." Jack commented to her as he placed his lips on hers in a deep kiss.

This was the first time she'd felt a connection every since Norrington, and Jack Sparrow the man who had given her freedom was the one who was kissing her and she pressed into it.

Jack had given her freedom that she wanted from the Port and now being her looking at him as the broke the kiss she was sure of it he was her freedom she had longed for.


	17. Chapter 17

Not long after Norrington came out of the captain's quarters seeing the two guards standing at the door. "What do you two want?" He asked. "The thief came down to the brig and she told us that you had order us to come up on deck." One of the soilders told him. "Did she?" he asked walking past them.

Norrington walked to the mast and looked out to the ocean. "It's bueatiful isn't?" Elizabeth asked standing beside him. "Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you." Norrington said with a smile. "Is something bothering you?" Elizabeth asked. "Nothing is bothering me it's only the thief." Norrington said looking down at the sea.

"Why, you're the commadore and she's only a thief of Port Royal." Elizabeth said. "Elizabeth I loved her." Norrington told her with a tear. "You loved the thief?" Elizabeth asked with disbelif. "Yes I know it's hard to believe but before I knew she was a thief she was only a lonely girl living off the streets, I only wanted to comforted becaues she was hurt but then I got to close and when I had propposed to her that was when one of the guards told me that she was of thief." Norrington told Elizabeth. "That's terrible." She said. "I know but the funny thing is I still have feelings for her."

Will was standing by the door that led to the brig. "That's the same story Tira told me the first night she came to the smithy." Will said opening the door to the brig walking down the stairs he saw her and Jack drinking rum that Tira stole from the wine ceiler of the ship.

"Come to join the party William?" Jack asked drunkenly holding out a bottle of rum. "No, I came to talk to Tira about something." Will told him seeing Tira sitting who was leaning on the ceil bar. "Talk to me about what?" She asked. "I over heard Norrington talking to Elizabeth about how he found you one night alone and that he had proposed to you?" Will asked to see if what he had heard was the truth. "Oh you heard about that did you? You can bloody forget it! Theres no way I'm going back to him!" Tira yelled at him. "Tira I'm not trying to fight you I just want to know if it's the truth or not?" Will told her with an honost smile.

Jack wasn't as drunk as Tira only the normal way he act and he had been watching her drink ever since she had gotten back from getting the rum. "Tira please talk to me." Will pleaded to her. "That's not going to do any good, mate." Jack told Will.

"Did she say anything to you?" Will asked and Jack took out a picutre from Tira's back pocket and handed it to Will. Will could only stare at the picture in disbelief. "This is her and James Norrington." Will said. Tira was very drunk with the saddness of Norrington waying down on her. "Why did he… why did he…" Tira mummbled.

"Why did I not see it?" Will asked handing the picture back to Jack who calmly slipped it back into Tira's pocket. "I doubt any one could have." Jack answered as he placed a hand around Tira's back.

Will walked to the door. "Tira's like a sister to me Jack I never wanted to to see her this badly hurt." Will said as he opened the door and he saw that they where arriving at Port Royal.


	18. Chapter 18

The Dauntless made its way into the dock. "Are you planning on condemning him to death tonight?" Elizabeth asked seeing as they where docked into the port. "You know as well as I do Elizabeth, Mr. Sparrow is a pirate and must pay for his crimes." Norrington told her. "But what about Tira, she's the thief of Port Royal and you can let it slide by?" Elizabeth asked. "I've told you the reason behind that." Norrington replied.

"You told her the reason?" Will asked as he walked to them. "Mr. Turner what makes you think you know anything about the thief?" Norrington asked. "She's been living at the smithy ever since she that night." Will told him. "So she told you?" Norrington asked. "No I over heard it from you." Will told him. "What is the thief to you then, Mr. Turner?" Norrington asked. "I care for her like she is my own sister, if that's what you are implying." Will told Norrington harshly.

"Orders sir?" A guard asked Norrington. "See that Mr. Sparrow is locked in the jail until morning." Norrington told him.

The guard went to get Jack and take him to the jail seeing Tira sleeping uneasily by his side. "Beg your pardon miss." The guard said as he took Jack by the arm. "Save me." Jack whispered to Tira before being taken to the jail.

"Elizabeth thank goodness, come let's go home." Governor Swann said taking Elizabeth by the hand and leading her to their house.

Will only stood next to Norrington. "What are you planning to do with Tira?" Will asked. "Take her with you if you wish, I don't care anymore." Norrington told Will as he walked off the ship.

Sighing Will walked to the brig. "I hope Jack has a plan of some kind." Will thought as he went to Tira's side. "Come on Tira let's go." Will said as he lifted her onto his back. "No… I won't… I won't…" Tira mumbled in her sleep.

Will walked from the ship to the smithy he opened the door and placed Tira next to the fire.

Will sat by her side. "Now I don't want Elizabeth to marry Norrington." Will sighed. "Then why didn't you stop her?" Tira mumbled. Will looked over to see her waking up.

"Sorry Tira I didn't mean to wake you." Will told her with a smile. "It's alright wait a minute where are we?" Tira asked. "We're at the smithy in Port Royal." Will told her.

"Where back at the port?" Tira asked in disbelief. "I know you didn't want to come back here." Will said. "It's not because of you Will it's Norrington, he's the one I've been running from." She said with a stray tear running down her cheek. "You don't have to tell me Tira." Will told her.

"What about Jack?" Tira asked.

"He's in the jail, and in the morning there condemning him to death." Will told her. "They can't do that." Tira said sadly. "I thought you'd say that." Will said with a grin. "What are you talking about?" Tira asked. "You're the thief you should be able to figure it out." Will said and the grin only got bigger. "You're planning on making a diversion so Jack can escape?" Tira asked.

Will chuckled. "You read me like a book Tira." He told her standing up seeing that dawn was breaking. He heard the door opening and Norrington walked down the steps he didn't say a word to Jack all he did was opening the ceil door and two guards took Jack by the arms.

Jack was dragged up the stairs with the door opened and the sun starting to shine. "Guess there be no way of negotiating this?" Jack sighed. "Not at the slightest, Mr. Sparrow." Norrington told him walking past him.

Out of luck he Norrington walked past the smithy, Will who was dressed in a musketeer like attire heard Norrington walking past.

"I'll distract the guards just make sure they don't hang Jack." Tira said as she walked outside the smithy.

Will didn't answer he only followed the crowd that was going to watch the hanging.

Distracting the guard was only saying she would not be spotted and being the best thief in Port Royal it was an easy task and was at the back of Norrington watching from the shadows and she saw the Elizabeth was standing beside him along with Governor Swann.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you for your willful commission of crimes against the crown said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature the most egregious of these to be cited herewith piracy, smuggling…" Was all thought Tira wanted to hear after that she heard the Governor Swann.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law as are we all." He told Elizabeth who said this is wrong. "Give me a break, excuse me." Tira said as she slid past Elizabeth without being noticed.

The guard who was standing next to Tira looked at her. "You… You are the thief." He said and she put a hand to his mouth. "Quiet you." Tira said pulling her knife out.

She looked at Jack who was eyeing her. "Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead."

Hearing this Will who was in the crowd turned walking towards Tira gave her a signal that was to save Jack.

Walking over to where Elizabeth, Norrington, and Governor Swann stood.

"Governor Swann, Commodore, Elizabeth," Will said as he approached the three of them. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you" Will said and got a very pleased look from Elizabeth. "I love you." Will finished and both the Governor and looked at him then to Elizabeth seeing her with a smile on her face that was when Will turned back around and enter the crowd once again.

"Keep your mouth shut about this." Tira threatened to the guard she was standing by as she jumped down to join Will, who was already making a scene in the crowd. "Marines!" Norrington ordered.

Elizabeth had to do something to distract them from Tira and Will.

"I can't breath." She said falling back faking with her father fanning her with his hat she jumped back up to see what had happened.

Will threw a sword to the block that was holding the rope that Jack had around his neck and when the rope was cut Jack thought that this was it but felt sword under his feet and balanced on it.

Seeing this Norrington was outraged and jumped off the pillar to stop this from happening.

Both Will and Tira went up the stairs of the platform and Will took out his second sword and clashed it with the tool the man had. Tira went behind the man and stabbed him in the back and both Tira and Will pushed him off the platform knocking him into the soldiers that where surrounding the platform.

Tira cut the roped Jack had around his neck and he dropped down to the ground and cut the rope that was around his wrist with the sword that Will had thrown.

Jack walked under the platform and carried the rope that had been around his neck with Will and Tira jumping off the platform to join him.

Seeing them he threw the rope them and had hold on the rope himself. The three of them ran to the guards that where coming at them and tripped them over with the rope.

Running up the steps the three of them fought off guards that was until they made it to the other side where they where surrounded with guards.

"I thought we might endure some ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you." Norrington said as he approached the three and looking at Will. "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me by throwing in your lot with him and the thief?" Governor Swann asked as he approached them with Elizabeth following. "He's a pirate!" The governor exclaimed. "And a good man." Will told him.

"If all I have achieved is the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it, at least my conscience will be clear." Will told them with Jack looking over Will's shoulder and Tira looking at Jack and then looking over Will's shoulder as will.

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington told Will angrily.

Tira stepped up to him then. "Like you Commodore? Or was it your place to turn your back on something you hold dear? I'd rather stand by these two then watch you be a puppet to some Port." Tira told him holding her knife to him. "Along with hers it's between you and Jack." Will told him with Elizabeth stepping up with them. "As is mine." She added with them and Jack had a smile on his face.

Norrington could only stare in disbelief. "Lower your weapons." Governor Swann ordered. "For goodness sake, put them down!" He added and the soldiers followed the order.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked Elizabeth. "It is." She replied simply.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack said as he stepped from behind them. "I think we've all arrived at a special place spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." He said the last three words at the governor. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate." Jack told Norrington as he put a hand on Tira's shoulder and she went up to the stairs waiting for him. "Will." Jack said getting his attention as he stood on the stair. "Nice hat." He finished and Will got a smirk on his face.

Jack stood on the block that was over looking over the sea. "Friends, this is the day that you will always remember as the day that…" Jack couldn't finish the sentence because he trip and found himself falling into the water with Tira following.

Everybody who was watching went up the steps to see what was to happen to them. "Idiots, he and thief have nowhere to go back to but the noose." One of the soldiers said amusedly.

"What know?" Tira asked. "Sail ho!" A voice echoed from a coming ship that Jack recognized as the Pearl. "We swim to the Pearl, love." Jack said with a pleased smile as he swam his way over to the Pearl with Tira following him.

"What's you're plan on action?" The solider asked Norrington who didn't respond he couldn't all he could do was star in disbelief as Tira was swimming to a ship with Jack Sparrow. "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Governor Swann said as he could see some sadness in Norrington's expression but after hearing this Norrington turned with a smile on his face. "Mr. Turner." Norrington shouted.

Will heard him and turned. "I will accept the consequences of my actions." He told Elizabeth as he stepped down to face Norrington.

Norrington held up his sword to Will's face. "This is a beautiful sword, I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in ever aspect of his life." Norrington told Will who had a smile on his face. "Thank you." Will said.

Norrington walked away from Will. "Commodore, what about Sparrow?" One of the soldiers asked. "Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Norrington replied with a grin as he made his way out of the fort with the soldiers following.

"This is the path you've chosen, is it?" Governor Swann asked Elizabeth. "After all, he is a blacksmith." Elizabeth's father added. "No, he's a pirate." She told him as she took off the hat that Will was wearing.

Seeing what was about to happen Governor Swann made his way out of the fort as well leaving the two of them alone.

Will couldn't wait any longer, he gently place a hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply with Elizabeth pressing into the kiss.

Jack and Tira had made their way to the ship and the crew saw and threw two ropes in the water and when the felt Jack and Tira grab onto them they heaved them out of the water and the two of them landed on the floor of the ship.

Thought you were supposed to keep to the code." Jack said seeing Gibbs approaching them. "We figured they were more actual guidelines." Gibbs told him holding out a hand with Jack taking to stand and Tira stood up on her own.

With one of the of the crewmates handing him his hat getting a thankful smile in return.

"Captain Sparrow." The female pirate said walking towards him. "The Black Pearl is yours." She told him as she put the jacket over his shoulders and he walked to the wheel and stroked it fondly.

Seeing the whole crew watching him was kind of embarrassing. "On deck you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Let down and haul to run free!" Jack order to his crew. "Now, bring me that horizon." Jack said as he took out his compass.

Tira walked to him. "Where to now Jack?" She asked "Where ever that horizon take's us love." Jack told her with a smile.

No matter what would happen next, and no matter where Jack would be leading her. The only thing that matter that she was following the love of her life, Jack Sparrow.

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!_


End file.
